crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Bash
Space Bash (おちるな はこスロー lit. Don't fall! Box-throw in Japanese) is the eighth level, the second Crate Crush arena and the fourth stage of the second warp room in the game. The objective is similar to Jungle Bash, except the floor's tiles disappear whenever a nitro crate or TNT crate explodes. Items such as Aku Aku masks, anvils, and Zs appear in this level. Players and opponents are automatically eliminated when they fall into the holes where the floors once were. In adventure mode, players must win three times in order to win a trophy. In the gem challenge, players have one round to eliminate their opponents in forty seconds (for two players, it is thirty seconds). In the crystal challenge, players have one round to win without picking up crates. Also, all of the crates are explosive, and it is possible to destroy the entire arena within the time limit. Special Items *Block - The basic crates that are thrown or kicked to attack players. *TNT Crate - These crates have a larger blast radius than blocks, and cause more health damage. Also, they explode automatically after three seconds after being picked up, kicked, or jumped on. These crates destroy the floor near them. *Nitro Crate - Nitro crates take away a large percentage of a player's health bar if touched. They cannot be thrown or kicked. These crates destroy the floor near them. *Speedy Boots - Makes the player very fast. It's a good thing, but it's also dangerous because the floor can be destroyed. Lasts for eight seconds, or until the player is attacked. *Z - Makes the player move very slow, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. It's a bad thing, but it's also safe because the floor can be destroyed. Lasts for eight seconds. *Aku Aku Mask - Makes the player invincible from one attack but doesn't save them from falling. If the player is not attacked within ten seconds, it goes away. *Anvil - After an eight second countdown, immediately kills possessing player. Can be passed with contact. Players carrying the weight should pass it off while other players would want to avoid collecting it. *Wumpa Fruit - Players can collect wumpa fruit to increase their health bar. They do nothing if the bar is already full. Challenges *Trophy: Win three times. *Gem: Eliminate the opponents in 40 seconds (30 seconds for two players). *Crystal: Win without the ability to pick up crates. *Gold Relic: Win 2 times against the champions of the arena. *Platinum Relic: Win 3 times against the champions. Videos Space Bash - Trophy - Crash Bash - 200% Playthrough (Part 23)|Trophy Space Bash - Gem - Crash Bash - 200% Playthrough (Part 24)|Gem Space Bash - Crystal - Crash Bash - 200% Playthrough (Part 25)|Crystal Gallery Crash Bash Space Bash.PNG|Space Bash layout. Tie.jpg|The match ends in a tie as Tiny and Crash run out of health simultaneously. Trivia *This arena, along with its music, are based on the futuristic-themed levels Future Frenzy and Gone Tomorrow from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *The layout of the Crystal challenge is based on the Egyptian-themed levels from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *For the Crystal challenge, only explosive crates spawn. *This level has an AI glitch, where if an AI is in a small area surrounded by small holes in the floor, they will not be able to get out, despite the player usually being able to escape. *Speedy boots, Zs, Aku Aku masks, and anvils periodically appear in the arena. However, if not grabbed by any player after four seconds, they disappear from the arena. es:Space Bash fr:Space Bash it:Space Bash ru:Space Bash Category:Crash Bash Levels Category:Crash Bash Category:Levels Category:Minigames Category:Crate Crush